


Intertwined

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in One Hole, I’m sorry but not really, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Unrealistic Sex, don’t do these things without consent kids, wait kids don’t read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kageyama goes into heat and his alphas are more than happy to help him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 614
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is just filth, sorry

“Oh, baby boy, are you in pre-heat? Why didn’t you call?” Iwaizumi frowned, petting Kageyama’s messed up hair. A thin blanket covered Kageyama’s bare body and Iwaizumi tossed it off to the side.

Kageyama whimpered, curling around his lower torso in attempt to sooth the aching emptiness. “‘m sorry, my phone was too far.”

”Tobio, we’re not mad, we just don’t like seeing you in pain.” Oikawa soothed, shifting Kageyama onto his elbows and knees, hips in the air.

The omega shut his eyes, letting Oikawa position him into whatever place he wanted. He refused to feel embarrassed in front of the two people who have seen in much more embarassing positions. 

“Do you want us to make you feel better, Tobio?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing gentle circles on the swell of Kageyama’s ass. 

The ravenette nodded and Oikawa _tsk_ ed, “Words, baby.”

”Yes, please help me.” Kageyama whispered, shoving his face into the linen sheets.

Oikawa hummed, pleased, and circled two lube-slicked fingers around the omega’s rim. At Kageyama’s pleading whimpers, he pressed them in, spreading the hole taut. He hummed again, pressing his thumb hard against the slick entrance. 

“D-dont tease me, please.”

”Aw, but it’s so fun!” Oikawa yelped when Iwaizumi slapped his head.

”Stop being so shitty, Tooru.”

”I’m not! I’m helping Tobi- _oh._ ” Oikawa paused when Kageyama rolled his hips, hole greedily sucking his fingers down to the knuckle. “If you wanna play like that, baby boy.”

The alpha reamed two more fingers in, spreading Kageyama suddenly. The omega jerked up, Oikawa’s deft fingers immediately finding his prostate and jabbed harshly at the spot. Iwaizumi chuckled over Kageyama’s bowed head and the omega shakily reached forward to take Iwaizumi’s half-hard cock into his mouth.

Iwaizumi moaned, hips stuttering and forcing Kageyama to choke on his dick. He pulled back concernedly, only to groan when Kageyama enveloped his cock again. Iwaizumi fondly strokes the omega’s hair as he moaned around the hard dick, vibrations sending shocks up Iwaizumi’s spine. 

Kageyama’s scent suddenly flared, heat kicking in fully. He choked around Iwaizumi and the alpha moaned, bucking his hips to force his dick even further down Kageyama’s throat. Kageyama whimpered and his eyes rolled back when Iwaizumi pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the alpha’s cock.

The omega clenched down around Oikawa’s fingers as the aching heat in his stomach blazed hotter. The heat glazed his ocean eyes over and he squirmed under his alphas’ stares.

Oikawa finally pulled back when Kageyama started leaking large pools of slick around his fingers, staining the sheets. He couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to lick a broad stripe from the omega’s dick to his hole. Kageyama whined, wiggling his ass in front of Oikawa’s face.

The alpha nipped at his ass and he whimpered and fell still. Oikawa smirked and sat up, shifting to be right in front of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi easily lifted the youngest over their dick. He let Kageyama cling onto his forearms as he pressed the omega down.

Kageyama cried out loudly. He was being split open in the best way possible, slowly being filled by his alphas.

He made it halfway before it got too much, like a wall was blocking them from going any further. He sobbed dryly, arching his back when Oikawa bucked his hips up.

”Shh, shh. Just- _ahh- ‘Kawa stop._ Calm down, Tobio.” Iwaizumi soothed, running his hands through the panting omega’s hair.

Kageyama whined but tilted his head back to let Oikawa kiss him senseless. Iwaizumi, not to be left out, started to suckle hardly on Kageyama’s perked nipples. Kageyama keened and Iwaizumi could feel how his walls fluttered frantically around their cocks. 

Oikawa made deep red marks along the elegant column of Kageyama’s neck. When he reached the omega’s scent glands, Oikawa nipped and coaxed the scent to release, filling the room with the heady scent of a desperate omega in heat. The alpha smirked before attaching his lips to his mating mark. Kageyama whimpered and suddenly opened up, sinking down all the way on their cocks. 

Kageyama’s hands shot forward to grip at Iwaizumi’s hair, arching up towards the alpha still sucking on his sensitive chest.

”Aw, Tobio-chan, you’re so tight for us.” Oikawa cooed, shallowly thrusting up into the wet heat.

Iwaizumi moaned in response, biting down harshly and pulling away. He admired the red bite mark against Kageyama’s milky pale skin. The omega whimpered and tried to bounce on their dicks. His legs gave out when Oikawa snarled, bucking harshly into Kageyama. 

They set a rhythm, never leaving the omega empty. Sometimes, Iwaizumi pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, just to hear the choked scream against his throat. Oikawa indulged both of his mates and allowed them to fuck against him. For now.

Kageyama hid his face against Iwaizumi’s neck, too overwhelmed to do anything except moan. The alpha could occasionally feel Kageyama try to rut back against their thrusts, only to be shoved up by their harsher force. 

The youngest’s noises suddenly cut out and Oikawa frowned, concerned. “Tobio? Wha- _fuck_!”

Their omega’s back arched as he orgasmed, clenching down hard on their dicks. Iwaizumi grit his teeth and bucked up into what he knew was the little omega’s prostate. The ravenette keened louder, body convulsing under their hands. 

When the cum stopped spurting out of Kageyama’s cock, he slumped bonelessly and groaned weakly. Oikawa pulled out, his still hard cock dripping cum and slick. The brunette growled, rumble deeper than Iwaizumi has ever heard and his eyes dark as he pushed the omega against Iwaizumi’s chest, until they were both leaning against the plush pillows. 

Kageyama groaned and blearily blinked up at Oikawa, only for his eyes to shoot open as Oikawa pinched his abused nipples. The omega cried out soundlessly as he arched away, sensations too much after his orgasm.

”Aw, don’t be like that, Tobio-chan. Don’t you wanna be good for your alphas?” Oikawa smirked down at Kageyama and twisted sharply. Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa before securing the writhing omega down onto his dick. The ravenette whimpered once more but went still, heat rushing back and causing him to drip obscene amounts of slick down onto Iwaizumi’s balls.

Oikawa nodded at Iwaizumi and the other alpha growled, thrusting up into the loose hole. Every thrust made a gross, wet sound and Iwaizumi reveled in it. “Did we ruin your tight little hole? No one can take you away, you’re ours to fuck as we please.” 

Kageyama nodded frantically, hands reaching up to claw at Oikawa, only to have his slender wrists pinned together in front of him with one hand. “You- _ah!_ Only yours!”

Oikawa cooed, sloppily forcing the omega’s lips open to suck harshly on his tongue. Apparently, he had a thing for Iwaizumi being possessive over their little omega. Oikawa could practically feel Iwaizumi’s smirk when the alpha pulled out.

Iwaizumi reached down and spread the abused, dark red rim with two fingers, slick leaking out like a faucet. He smiled softly, shoving the two fingers into the velvety walls with little tenderness. Kageyama gasped breathlessly against Oikawa’s lips, a high pitched whine escaping from the back of his throat.

“Aw, darling. You’re gonna ruin the sheets.” Iwaizumi sneered, slapping the omega’s ass. He jerked away from Oikawa with a scream, wiggling to get away from the stinging pain.

”Ha-Hajime-san, wha- _ah_ , _ah!_ ” Kageyama’s ruined voice faded out as Iwaizumi hit harder, closer to his sensitive entrance. 

Oikawa sucked more dark marks amongst the red and purple ones from before. Quietly, he reached the omega’s abused nipples and immediately attached his lips to one, sucking and biting harshly whilst pinching and tweaking the other. The omega squirmed and tried to pull away, only for a harsh spank jerk him towards Oikawa’s sharp bites again. 

Iwaizumi continued, force getting stronger and closer until he slapped the delicate hole directly. Kageyama screamed, voice cracking as he writhed on their thighs. Iwaizumi _tsk_ ed and brought his hand down four more times. Each time, he could feel the youngest’s soft thighs shaking on top of his more muscular ones. He hummed contentedly and slammed his hand down once more, right on top of the clenching hole.

The omega collapsed with a moan, cum spurting from his dick. The cum was weak and infertile as it came from an omega, but Oikawa delighted in reaching down to milk more out. The alphas finally pulled away from their respective fixations when Kageyama’s blueberry and sugar scent strongly turned into a different one, more spicy and sharp. Oikawa read about this, about how a mated omega’s heats would cause them to start going stupid in desperation. He wondered what it’d be like to just shove a large toy up the little omega during one of his heats and watch the usually composed ravenette go dumb.

It was a nice thought, but Oikawa wouldn’t do it right now, not when Kageyama was begging them with a wrecked voice. Not when he could soothe his omega’s desperation that was slowly tingeing with fear.

”Pl-please, alphas. I’ve been good, r-right? Don’t leave me alone.” Kageyama whimpered, eyes shutting to keep desperate tears from slipping out. Oikawa stared down at the angrily red rim, mesmerized by the slick dripping down. 

”Oh, baby boy, you’ve been so good.” Iwaizumi murmured, tenderly kissing the omega’s forehead. The youngest relaxed slightly, only to tense back up at his next words. “Just tell us what you want.”

Kageyama opened his mouth but was cut off by Oikawa reaching down to slowly force slick back into his pliant, loose hole. The alpha’s eyes were still glued to the gaping, red ring of muscles.

“ _Haah_ , wai- Oika-“ Kageyama yelped when Iwaizumi sucked harshly on his mating mark on his scent gland. 

The omega felt delirious, body overheating and twitching all over from the sensations of _too much_ and _too little_. 

“Come on, little omega. Beg.” Oikawa’s eyes flicked up to the youngest’s flushed face. His eyes glinted with lust at the scent of his omega in heat. 

“Alphas, ple...please! Make me yours, please!” Kageyama sobbed, hot tears uncontrollably sliding down his face. “Breed me, fill me up, I wanna cum, plea- _ack!”_

Both alphas’ scent strengthened, drowning out the omega’s different one. Kageyama choked on the overwhelming pheromones of pure hunger and domination. His hips rolled and large streams of slick went down his legs at the feeling of being completely weak and useless against his alphas.

”Breed, huh.” 

He blinked his eyes open at Oikawa, Iwaizumi shoving him up to his original position between them. Kageyama immediately hooked his legs around the lean brunette, rutting against his hard dick. 

Oikawa moaned, shutting his eyes to avoid popping a knot right then. Kageyama yelped and stopped when Iwaizumi slapped his ass again, red handprints coloring his ass sore and stinging.

“Since you begged so prettily, little omega, we’ll give it to you.” Oikawa cooed, guiding the head of his dick to press against the clenching hole. Not enough to press in, but enough to send shivers up the omega’s spine. 

Iwaizumi lined up next to Oikawa and deeply kissed the omega, sucking the breath out of the youngest. He growled softly at the breathless panting and shoved his cock in, Oikawa burying himself in a moment after. 

Both alphas paused, not all the way in but enough to feel hot slick dripping over them as the omega’s slender hips jerked up.

The omega choked on his scream at the sudden intrusion. His hole squeezed down, unable to process the abrupt, painfully pleasurable sensation of being filled. Oikawa glared down against his cock, only slightly more than halfway in. He grabbed the omega’s legs away from his waist and shoved his legs open, forcing his pliant hole to spread to an obscene amount. Iwaizumi was dragged in and he moaned, sinking his teeth into the omega’s shoulder.

Kageyama couldn’t breathe, air catching in his throat and he thrashed, trying to move away from their dicks. He was weak from heat and his alphas were incredibly strong, Kageyama was no match for them in this state. He could only sob as he was shoved up, spasming as they began to thrust up.

He felt below them, nothing more than a toy for them to fuck into. He loved it. The feeling of being possessed by nobody but them caused him to whimper as they spread him wide, ruining him for anyone else. 

Oikawa panted, the velvety walls squeezing him was too much and he suddenly understood the appeal of spanking the omega’s soft skin. He thrust harder, hitting the spot that made Kageyama’s vision go white. 

“W-wait! I’m gonna- _hahh_ , ‘m gonna cum, st-stop, please!” Kageyama howled, wet eyelashes fluttering as he clawed at Oikawa’s back. Oikawa hissed at the stinging lines and nipped at the omega’s collarbone.

Iwaizumi whispered hotly into the shell of his ear, “Darling, you know the word if you want us to stop.”

He slowed down nonetheless, waiting for the word to fall out of Kageyama’s lips. But the omega just shook under their hold, slowly working his hips up and down over their dicks. 

“Plea- _please_ , breed me!” Kageyama whined, hands trembling against Oikawa’s broad back.

Oikawa groaned deeply, snapping his hips up until the ravenette arched his back and came with a broken cry. Iwaizumi growled and shoved his growing knot next to Oikawa’s. The omega slumped down, delirious with desperation and fever. He felt impaled, like their dicks were in his stomach.

“S-stop, pl...please! Too much!” Kageyama begged brokenly. His hips stuttered when Iwaizumi threaded his fingers through his black, sweaty hair and snapped his head back to kiss him breathless. 

“J-just a little more, omega. It’ll feel good, promise.” Oikawa whispered, latching onto his mark with a vengeance. 

Oikawa spread the pliant omega’s legs wider and pounded into him, Iwaizumi picking up his rhythm. Kageyama almost fainted from the pain and pleasure lancing through his overstimulated nerves.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth when he finally focused onto the omega’s face, pleasure making his vision fade at the edges. He was inside his little omega alongside his wonderful alpha— he was just a little overwhelmed. Iwaizumi cooed softly at the omega, “Doing so well, little prince. Squeezing us so tight, you look beautiful.” 

Kageyama shook his head at the words, yet his cheeks flushed a deeper red as he reveled in the praise. Iwaizumi smirked and let Oikawa growl out obscenities at the omega, choosing to snap his hips harder into the wet, velvety heat instead.

When his alphas finally shoved their knots into his gaping hole, his vision faded in and out as he cummed again. Kageyama screamed silently, nothing left in him to dribble out. Kageyama quivered harshly as thick cum filled him up, he felt overstuffed. He wondered if the cum would reach his inner hole, enough to swell with something else than cum.

But for now, cum was good enough. It marked him as theirs, unable to be stolen or taken away. 

The heat burning in his lower body faded, leaving him satiated and exhausted. He buried his face into Oikawa’s neck, crying in exhaustion. He was still shaking, nerves still firing off and pushing him further into overstimulation.

“Shh, it’s okay, Tobio. You did so well for us. Just rest and we’ll take care of you.” Oikawa murmured, softly running circles over Kageyama’s oversensitive ass cheeks. 

Kageyama nodded, but still continued to cry. Oikawa sighed fondly and soothed the omega by pressing them all down into the bed. They situated themselves into a comfortable position before watching the omega slump against the mattress, utterly owned and exhausted. His scent slowly ebbed back into his usual one, though still sweetened by the heat. 

”You did well, too.” Oikawa whispered, stretching to kiss the other alpha softly.

Iwaizumi smiled softly, repeating the sentiment back. Oikawa blinked hazily at his alpha and promptly fell asleep. Iwaizumi sighed and nuzzled his two mates closer, shifting to protect them all with his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see me post a bunch of nsfw fics of kageyama anonymously, no you didn’t <3
> 
> also if y’all comment thank you!! unfortunately i am too embarassed to respond


End file.
